


The Perfect Date

by MyLadyPrincessBugaboo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Pre-Season/Series 02, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyPrincessBugaboo/pseuds/MyLadyPrincessBugaboo
Summary: In which Chat Noir enlists Ladybug to help him ask out Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 216





	The Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNovelArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelArtist/gifts).



He'd known for a while now.

He didn't know when, but somewhere between the movies, and snacks, and cuddling, he'd fallen for his sweet, creative, beautiful, Princess. She'd wormed her way into his heart, and snatched it right from under him. 

He probably should've clued in when he realized he'd stopped calling Ladybug his lady, or even when he noticed his heart rate didn't speed up whenever he talked to her anymore. He probably should've clued in when it was _Marinette_ that his heart started racing for. But like the oblivious fool he was, it took him how long to realize it.

So tonight, he was going to create a plan. A plan to woo his Princess, and if all goes well, hopefully ask her out. 

Smiling to himself, he called for his transformation, before leaping out his window for patrol. 

-x-

"Bonjour, Ladybug." Chat said, landing next to her on their usual spot towards the top of the Eiffel Tower. 

"Hey, Kitty." She said with a smile, and was that just him, or was she _blushing?_ "You ready to start patrol?"

"Actually, I was kind of wandering if we could put it off for a little bit? There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure." She said, patting on the beam for him to sit down beside her. "What's up?"

Sitting down, he began to swing his legs gently over the beam. "Well... There's this girl." Looking down, he didn't notice Ladybug's smile drop. "She's.... Well, she's _amazing,_ and smart, and creative. And- You remember Marinette Dupain-Cheng, right?"

"Yeah." She said, twiddling her fingers in her lap, not really paying attention.

"Well, we've been hanging out. And I really, really, like her, y'know? But I-"

She turned to look at him. "Is _that_ why you've been acting different recently? Because of her?"

"Differently?"

She smiled, and rolled her eyes. "No flirting, no nicknames, no hand kisses? Ring a bell?" She joked, ringing his.

"Oh." He breathed. "I... I guess I have." Looking back, he had stopped all those things a while ago, hadn't he? When was the last time he'd called her 'Bugaboo' or even 'M'lady'? And to answer his own question... Well, that had to have been about a month or two after he started hanging out with Marinette. Instead of letting this train of thought continue, he turned to face her, giving her a little smirk. "Why? Miss it?"

She smiled, and gave him a little wink. "Maybe. So... Why are you telling me all this?" That seemed like a reasonable question, right? It's not like he knew who she was, and was just messing with her... Right?

"I wanted to ask her out," She almost choked on her next breath. "but I don't know how."

She laughed at that. "You don't know how? How many different ways did you ask _me_ out?"

"And exactly how many of those ways worked?" 

More than she wanted to admit. "I... See your point. So you want me to help you ask her out?"

"I just... I want it to be special, y'know? I thought since you said you two were kinda friends, you could maybe give me an idea of what to do? I don't want to mess this up."

She gave him a smile, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I think I know _exactly_ what you should do."

-x-

 _Knock._ _Knock. Knock._

"Come in, Kitty." She called from her room. "It's open."

He opened the skylight, but didn't make a move to enter her room.

Peeking his head in, he said, "Actually, I was kinda hoping you'd come up?"

Giving him a confused look, she said, "...Okay, let me just grab a sweater."

Grabbing her light pink sweater off of her chair, she quickly put it on, before looking at herself in the mirror. Taking a quick minute, she tried to fix her hair as best as she could, although she did decide to leave it down.

Climbing up to her bed, she peeked her head through the skylight. Her table, and chairs had been pushed to the side to make room for a light pink blanket now laying in the middle of the floor. On top of the blanket was a picnic basket, a small vase filled with flowers, and a few plates and utensils.

"Chat... What...?"

Taking the hand he held out for her, she joined him out on the roof, before closing her skylight behind her, gently. He led her over to the blanket, and they both took a seat. She looked at him curiously.

He took a breath. "Marinette, I... I really like you." He placed his hand over hers. "And if you interested, and willing to give this stray a chance," She lightly chuckled at that. "I would really like to date you."

She didn't say anything, although he could tell her cheeks were flushed. Finally, after what felt like eternity, she said, "I would really like to date you too, Kitty." She gave him a small smile. "But... How is this going to work?"

"Well, it has to stay secret, of course. Hawkmoth can't know, or else he could target you. And I know we can't go out in public like any ordinary couple, but I have still have some date ideas with those limitations. And I know this is pretty unconventional, but I want to make this work."

Her smile grew. "I want to make this work, too." And then it fell. "I can't even tell my parents, can I? But what if they catch you in my room one night? What am I supposed to say? I don't want to lie to them." He squeezed her hand.

"You can tell them." He said, after a moment. "But not Alya. I know she's your best friend, but..."

She nodded. "It's okay." Moving around to sit next to him, she curled up to his side, and rested her head on his shoulder. "Now, how about that picnic." She said, opening the basket, and taking out two sandwiches, handing him the other one. 

"Sounds good to me, Princess." He said, placing a kiss to her head. "Let's eat."

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr @myladyprincessbugaboo :)


End file.
